


Last Christmas

by munchkin109 (orphan_account)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, bye, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9006835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/munchkin109
Summary: its times like these, where jungkook knows somethings wrong.





	

 

the boys enjoy christmas every year with each other. theyre always lively, they hold the best christmas parties ever- well, maybe not the best.

everyones settled in, wrapped in blankies and sipping hot cups of chocolate. they wait for everyone to arrive, well- just 7 of them really. jin usually holds these events and namjoons always there to give a helping hand.

theyre happy. theyre smiling.

but its times like these, jungkook knows somethings wrong.

he looks around, at his friends, how happy they are.

jungkook catches him and observes.

jimin doesnt look happy.

jiminnie hyung isnt happy.

and its probably around 4 in the morning where jungkook wakes up to a growling stomach. he walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge.

its christmas morning, he realizes.

"hng," jimin grumbles as he walls into the kitchen slowly, and he stops midway, seeing the youngest.

"jungkook?" he asks, rubbing his eyes, "what are you doing?- go to sleep."

jungkook closes the fridge door and walks towards the elder. rests his chin on his shoulder so the other doesnt see his face.

"hyung-" he stops for a moment and thinks, is this really a good idea, "are you... okay?"

jimin hums.

"are you..." jungkook doesnt continue his sentence because he suddenly feels hands wrap around his lower back, "why do you care?" jimin asks, voice a bit muffles by jungkooks sweater.

"what do you mean hyung?" jungkook asks slowly.

"nothing."

"tell me. jiminnie hyung- please," jungkook pleads quietly and jimin pulls away from the younger, earning a small whine, "i feel like- i feel like no one cares. no one cares about me, no one loves me anymore- they're all gone."

jimin sniffles.

jungkook scrunches his nose in confusion, "i don't understand... why would you ever- think that?" and before jimin could answer, jungkook speaks a little louder this time, "hyung... everyone cares- we all do. what ever youre feeling, you can tell us. you can tell me. we love you- i-" jungkook looks at the older, "i really fucking love you hyung."

and jimins heart stops for a second.

"how on earth could anyone ever fucking hate you? youre the most lovable human being on this planet. god damn, your ass too- its-" and jimin chuckles lightly.

"we're not gonna leave you. jimin-" jungkook cuts himself off as the older leans in closer, lips slightly brushing against each other, "you dont know whats gonna happen in the future," jimin mumbles and jungkook looks into his eyes- oh so sadly.

"we're not going to leave you."

jungkook kisses the older boys lips.

"im not gonna fucking leave you- okay?"

and jimin has tears trickling down his cheeks.

"not unless i leave you first."

"what-"

"i cant do this anymore jungkook- they all- they hate me. no one here loves me. they dont- i feel like they're distancing themselves from me. i dont want to do this anymore."

"ji-"

"do you understand?" jimin asks, "do you understand what im saying?" he asks again.

"jim-"

"i love you too."

and that was the last christmas jungkook ever got to hear those words again.

**Author's Note:**

> YALL IM SORRY FOR RUINING UR CHRISTMAS W THIS LOLOLOL BUT OH WELL,,,,,, i kinda teard up tho bc i got reminded of jimins v live :"(((( baby boy- we love you so much, you deserve the fucking world. merry christmas everyone!!


End file.
